1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to measuring devices, particularly, micrometers. Specifically, the micrometer of the present invention includes a novel fixture as well as method and processor for determining the maximum diameter of a work piece along the length of the work piece.
2. Related Art
There exists numerous micrometers, gauges and instruments and methods for measuring parts. The ability gain an accurate measurement of the part is a function of the limitations of the method and device as well as the particular characteristics of the part to be measured. For example, parts can be hard, soft, radioactive, delicate, sterile, brittle, etc. In the case of parts which cannot be handled in the area of measurement in order to obtain accuracy, non-contact gauging methods and devices have been employed.
One technique which has been employed to obtain accurate measurements in non-contact environments is to employ a laser transmitter, receiver, and processor. The laser transmitter passes beam of light wider than the object to be measured and a receiver detects the portion of the beam which passes about the object. The portion of the beam which does not pass to the receiver generally represents the size of the object. The received beam is manipulated by the processor to provide a readout of the size of the object.
While this type of measuring device and method has proved to be very useful, there remains a need to improve the technology. For example, the existing techniques do not provide for accurate measurement where high degree of tolerances are required. The object's circumference often varies in size and depending on its position in which it is placed in the path of the beam, e.g., a cylindrical piece will vary in its circumference as it is rotated.
Thus, there is a need to provide a quick and reliable method and device for accurately ascertaining the size of objects. The present invention provides such a device and method.